Search engines provide information about documents such as web pages, images, text documents, emails, and/or multimedia content. A search engine may identify the documents in response to a user's search query that includes one or more search terms. The search engine may rank the documents based on the relevance of the documents to the query and the importance of the documents, and may provide search results that include aspects of and/or links to the identified documents. In some cases, search engines may additionally or alternatively provide information that is responsive to the search query yet unrelated to any particular document (e.g., “local time in Tokyo”).
A user may use a search engine to locate a particular document, rather than a plurality of documents that satisfy the user's search query. Such search queries may be referred to as “navigational search queries.” “Navigational search results” include the most relevant search results returned from navigational queries. For instance, a user wishing to visit a particular company's website may input the company's name into a search engine field, rather than typing a hard-to-remember URL of the company's website into the user's web browser. The top returned search result may be the company's main website, which may be what the user seeks.